Kanashi Sugiru Monogatari
by Black Freesia
Summary: “Di sinikan? Gin, akan selalu ada di sinikan?” tanyaku. For Bleach: Vivariation Festival. Wanna RnR?


**Kanashi Sugiru Monogatari**

(It's too Sad of Story)

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kanashi Sugiru Monogatari © Freesia Valerian

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : GinRan (Black—Gin, White—Rangiku)

Warning : OOC (untuk Hitsugaya dan Gin), Chara death

Words : 2567 for story (sisanya adalah bacotan saya)

**

* * *

**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**

* * *

**

Winter War telah berakhir, Aizen telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kini tak ada lagi nama Aizen Sousuke di dunia karena keberadaannya telah tak ada lagi, singkat kata dia meninggal. Begitupun dengan Tousen dia berhasil dikalahkan dan keberadaannya juga lenyap. Sementara Gin, dia berhasil di bawa ke Soul Society, beruntunglah soutaichou mengampuni nyawanya, namun, tidak dengan perbuataannya, karena itu dia tengah mendekam dalam jeruji besi.

Aku sangat senang mengetahui dia kembali namun, ada berita yang membuatku sedih. Unohana-taichou mengatakan Gin mengalami luka dalam yang serius karena pertarungan, dan luka dalam itu menganggu pertahanan tubuhnya. Inilah bagian yang membuat hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk pisau ;Unohana-taichou mengatakan nyawanya tak akan bertahan lama.

Aku terjebak antara rasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena dia kembali dan sedih karena dalam kunjung waktu yang tak beberapa lama lagi, kami tak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

Aku bertanya-tanya 'Kenapa Tuhan tak ingin aku memiliki kisah yang bahagia?'

Padahal, kau baru saja bertemu dengan setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

Apa Tuhan membenciku?

Untuk apa selama ini aku mencintainya, jika pada akhirnya aku dan dia tak akan pernah mengikat hubungan kami dalam pernikahan? Selama ini menikah dengannya adalah impian terbesarku.

Untuk apa selama ini aku menyimpan rasa rindu yang dalam, jika pada akhirnya aku akan merindukannya untuk selamanya?

Untuk apa selama ini aku setia menunggunya? Apa artinya penantianku selama ini sia-sia?

Jika dia tak ada lagi maka wajahnya, matanya tak dapat kulihat lagi, dan suaranya pun tak dapat ku dengar lagi.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa tak mengizinkanku bahagia?

* * *

Aku menatap kosong papper-work di hadapanku, tak ada niat untuk mengerjakannya. Setelah mendengar Gin yang tak lama lagi akan meninggal membuatku merasa kosong. Tak ada gairah sama sekali yang mengisi jiwaku, rasanya sekarang aku bagai zombie saja.

Semua hal tentang Gin –terutama tentang nyawanya yang tak lama lagi, membuatku seperti kehilangan nyawa. Aku ingat, kemarin aku tak sengaja membiarkan keningku bersentuhan keras dengan pintu, itu semua karena aku memikirkan Gin. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika keberadaannya lenyap, bisa-bisa bukan pintu lagi yang bersentuhan keras dengan keningku, mungkin besi, atau benda-benda tajam lainnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Gin, ini sudah hari keduanya dia mendekam di penjara, dan aku sama sekali belum bertatap muka dengannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya tapi... aku bingung apa yang harus katakan padanya di sana nanti, dan mungkin saja melihat wajahnya membuatku tidak rela dia meninggal nanti.

Tapi... ah... entahlah! Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam kepalaku membuatku pusing saja! Huft—apa lagi soal Gin yang tak lama lagi akan meninggal.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

Apa tadi aku mendengar suara taichou? Ah—tadi mungkin memang taichou. Sudahlah pura-pura tidak mendengar saja.

BRAAK...

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"E... eh i... iya?"

Gagap aku barusan, perpaduan antara gebrakan meja dan suara melingking taichou saat marah membuatku gagap.

"Kerjakan tugasmu! Jangan mengelamun!" perintahnya.

"Baik," jawabku.

Biasanya aku memiliki berbagai macam alasan untuk menghindari diriku dari tugas tapi, sekarang aku malas memutar otakku untuk mencari-cari alasan. Kukerjakan tugasku, dengan taichou yang mengawasiku.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Ichimaru?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan taichou sontak membuat mataku membulat lebar, taichou adalah orang kesekian yang menanyakan 'apakah aku sudah bertemu dengan Ichimaru' dan bagai de javu, mataku selalu membulat lebar ketika mereka menanyakannya.

"Belum," jawabku lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"A- aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, dan takut jika seandainya dia melupakanku. Juga...." aku tak melanjutkan kalimat itu rasanya bagiku terlalu berat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Juga apa?" tanyanya lagi seraya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku bohong.

Juga, jika melihatnya akan mengingatkanku pada kematiannya yang semakin dekat. Aku benar-benar takut jika dia akan meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya, ditinggalnya sebentar saja sudah membuatku hampir gila, apalagi untuk selamanya? Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar gila.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"E... eh iya?"

Astaga... lagi-lagi aku gagap. Suara melingking taichou saat marah benar-benar obat paling ampuh untuk menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Dan sekarang aku telah sadar dari lamunanku.

"Kalau mengerjakan tugas jangan melamun!" perintahnya.

"Baik," aku menurut.

"Kau tadi melamunkan Ichimaru ya?" tanyanya langsung.

Tebakan taichou memang tetap sasaran, karena tadi aku memang melamunkan Gin.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Kenapa tak coba mengunjunginya? Apa harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, hingga tidak sudi melangkahkan kaki ke penjara?" tanya panjang lebar namun, tetap dengan nada yang tenang, singkat katanya dia masih bisa mempertahankan sikap dinginnya itu.

"Sudah aku bilangkan, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, dan takut jika seandainya dia melupakanku," jawabku mengulang perkataan yang pernah aku katakan.

"Juga kau takut, karena jika melihatnya akan mengingatkanmu pada kematiannya yang semakin dekat. Itu alasanmu yang lain 'kan?" tebaknya.

Aku tak tahu ilmu apa yang dimiliki taichou, hingga dia bisa menebak dengan tepat. Apa mungkin dia memiliki ilmu kebatinan?

"Bagaimana taichou bisa tahu?" tanyaku heran.

"Tertulis jelas di wajahmu, tahu!" jawabnya.

"..."

"Cobalah untuk menemuinya!" sarannya.

Aku tak tahu hal apa yang merasuki taichou hingga membuat hari ini dia banyak bicara. Terlebih lagi dia begitu peduli padaku.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau tak tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya, katakan saja hal-hal tentang dia yang selama ini mengganjal di hatimu. Dan, jika kekesalan muncul saat kau melihatnya, lampiaskan saja dengan memukulnya. Percaya padaku, itu akan membuatmu lega."

"Tapi-"

"Kau takut dia melupakanmu 'kan? Percayalah padaku, dia tidak akan melupakanmu."

Tapi-"

"Jika ketakutanmu soal umurnya yang tidak panjang, kau harus menemukan solusinya sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat pergi temui dia!" perintahnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, sedikit tercengang taichou akan memerintahku melakukan itu. Terlebih lagi, dia yang banyak bicara–membuatku tambah yakin dia kerasukan sesuatu.

"Tapi—"

"Apa lagi?' sepertinya taichou mulai emosi.

"Tapi, kenapa memerintahkan aku seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya merasa iba padamu, itu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan bersedih." jawabnya tenang.

"Taichou... terima kasih!"

"Kau tahu Matsumoto, sebuah kisah tidak selalu berakhir dengan kalimat 'sang putri pun menikah dengan sang pangeran, dan bahagia selama-lamanya'. Terkadang ada kalanya sang putri tak dapat bersama dengan pangerannya, dan ini sama dengan kisahmu. Kau–sang putri, tak bisa bersama dengan sang pangeran–Ichimaru- -walaupun dia jauh dari kata pangeran," kata taichou tiba-tiba.

"Ya... kau benar taichou, aku putri yang tidak bisa bersama pangerannya," kataku lirih, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kata-kata taichou tadi benar-benar menohokku.

"Tak lama lagi Gin akan meninggal, dan keberadaannya tidak akan ada lagi," kataku lagi masih dengan nada lirih.

* * *

Aku berlari menembus kerumbunan orang-orang, saking banyak orang-orang tersebut, aku sampai menabrak beberapa orang. Orang-orang yang kutabrak tadi meneriakkan umpatan padaku, tapi aku tetap saja berlari tak memperdulikan umpatan mereka. Tujuanku hanya satu ;penjara dimana Gin berada.

Nafasku memburu, berlari-lari membuatku hampir kehilangan sebagian pasokan oksigenku, dan sekarang alangkah baiknya aku mengatur nafas dulu. Selesai mengatur nafas, aku memasuki penjara tersebut. Aku berbicara dengan petugas penjara, memohon pada mereka agar mereka mempertemukan aku dengan Gin. Beruntunglah mereka mau mempertemukannya dengannya

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, dan di depan aku melihat sosok Gin tengah berjalan ke sini. Ah... sosok itu, sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat sosok itu? Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Hai, Rangiku, lama tidak bertemu," sapanya biasa, dan masih saja senyuman rubahnya terukir di wajahnya.

Taichou, kau benar dia masih mengingatku, dia tidak melupakanku.

"Kau masih ingat padaku?"

"Tentu saja," dia kembali menampilkan senyuman rubahnya.

Senyumnya, suaranya, wajahnya, matanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya tidak ada yang berubah. Aku rasanya ingin sekali menghambur ke dalam pelukkannya sekarang, merasakan aroma tubuhnya.

"**Dan, jika kekesalan muncul saat kau melihatnya, lampiaskan saja dengan memukulnya. Percaya padaku, itu akan membuatmu lega."**

Kata-kata taichou tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan amarahku di telapak tanganku. Aku tak mau munafik, selama ini terkadang amarah muncul jika wajahnya terbayang. Aku marah mengetahui dia berkhianat, marah saat dia pergi begitu saja.

"Hyiiaaat!!"

Merasa semua tenaga dan amarah telah terkumpul, aku melayangkan tinju ke pipinya, membiarkan lebam menghiasi wajahnya.

**Bruukk...**

Tinjuku cukup dahsyat hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, kutindih dia, dan kembali meninju wajahnya.

"Gin kau jahat! Jelek! Bodoh! Kenapa berkhianat? Kenapa pergi begitu saja? Kau tahu, gara-gara kau, aku jadi menderita!"

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya, aku terus meninju wajahnya, semua amarahku selama ini aku lampiaskan. Mungkin aku memang kejam, terus memukuli tanpa peduli keadaannya namun, dia yang meninggalkanku begitu saja jauh lebih kejam.

Aku hendak meninjunya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya menahanku, dan membuatku tidak bisa meninjunya.

"Sudah puas? Kalau kau masih belum puas, petugas penjara akan mendatangimu dan menendangmu keluar," ujarnya masih dengan senyuman rubahnya.

Jujur, aku belum puas, api yang dikatakannya benar, bisa-bisa petugas penjara datang dan mengusirku karena kelakuanku.

"Baik, aku berhenti!"

Aku bangkit, dan tak lagi menindihnya.

"Tapi, kau beruntang penjelasan padaku!"

"Hal apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya. Kenapa kau berkhianat, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja," jawabku.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berkhianat?" tanyaku langsung.

Dia diam, jeda waktunya cukup lama, hingga aku harus sabar menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. Aku harap ittu bukan kebohongan.

"Di- dia mengajakku bergabung untuk berkhianat, awalnya aku tidak mau tapi-" dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku dengan tidak sabar.

Kembali terjadi jeda waktu.

"Tapi,,, kemudian dia mengancamku. Jika aku tidak mau bersekutu dengannya maka dia akan membunuhmu, Rangiku," jawabnya.

Aku terperangah mendengar jawabannya. Apa itu sungguhan? Apa itu bukan kebohongan?

"Lantas, kau terpaksa bergabung, karena takut akan ancamannya –dia akan membunuhku."

"Ya... karena aku tidak ingin dia melukaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Apa? Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Dia mencintaiku? Apa terjadi gangguan dipendengaranku? Atau yang dia katakan barusan sebuah kebohongan?

"Gi- Gin... kau tidak bohongkan? Kau serius 'kan?"

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, Rangiku."

Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku dan mulai membanjiri pipiku. Aku selama ini menganggap bahwa selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ternyata... aku tak menyangka dia mencintaiku.

Aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku, dia memelukku. Aku pun menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan dia mencium aroma tubuhku dan sebaliknya. Aku berharap Tuhan bersedia menghentikan waktu beberapa detik, agar aku bisa lebih lama berada dalam pelukkannya.

Tapi, walaupun aku tahu dia mencintaiku, dia tidak lama lagi akan... meninggal, apa kebahagian yang kurasakan ini hanya sesaat?

* * *

Semenjak itu aku sering mengunjungi Gin, dan semenjak itu jugalah kesehatannya mulai memburuk. Beberapa kali aku melihat wajahnya pucat, sering demam, dan muntah darah. Miris melihatnya, dan semakin mengingatkanku akan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya,

Sekarang dia telah dipindahkan ke ruang pengobatan khusus di batalion 4, Unohana-taichou memberikannya pengobatan khusus –aku benar-benar berharap beliau bisa mengobati lukanya. Namun, sayang sekali... walau Unohana-taichou yang merawatnya tak kunjung jua kesehatannya membaik.

Apa benar-benar tidak ada kemungkinan dia akan pulih, walau hanya satu persen saja? Yang aku sesali adalah aku yang tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya bisa mendoakannya dari jauh, berharap Tuhan mau mengabulkan doaku.

Hari-hari telah berlalu, dan semakin hari jua kesehatan Gin semakin memburuk, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar pucat seperti mayat. Tak ada lagi senyuman tersungging dari bibirnya, yang ada hanya senyum pahit yang dia berikan, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan meninggal.

Hari ini aku kembali berkunjung ke batalion 4, tempat yang kutuju adalah kamar perawatan Gin. Aku hendak membuka pintu kamar perawatan Gin, tapi suara Unohana-taichou membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Aku pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ichimaru-san, maafkan aku mengatakan ini, tapi daya tahan tubuhmu benar-benar telah menurun, dan kemungkinan besok-" Unohana-taichou tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ada apa dengan besok? Kumohon bukan hal buruk.

"Besok daya tahan tubuhmu telah sampai pada batasnya, dengan kata lain kemungkinan besar besok kau akan-"

"Sudah! Tidak usah dilanjutkan, aku sudah tahu," Gin memotong pembicaraan Unohana-taichou

"Besok aku akan meninggal."

Tubuhku rasanya kaku, semua syaraf ku mati rasa. Bulir-bulir bening air mata telah membanjiri pipiku, aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes. Gadis mana yang tidak akan menangis, jika kalau mengetahui besok orang yang dia cintai akan meninggal.

Tuhan... kenapa kau tak mengabulkan permintaanku? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan Gin lagi bahkan kini untuk selama-lamanya? Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, padahal aku baru saja tau dia mencintaiku. Tapi, kenapa kau tega mengambilnya dariku?

* * *

Unohana-taichou membuka pintu, dan keluar. Dia mendapati diriku di depan pintu –dia terkejut, aku tersenyum hambar, dan permisi masuk.

Kugenggam tangan Gin, tanganku bergetar ketika menyentuh tangannya. Biarkan aku menggenggam tangannya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku tak bisa menggenggamnya. Besok, dia akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Besok, wajahnya, matanya, senyumannya tak bisa kulihat lagi. Besok, suaranya tak bisa kudengar lagi.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan tadi?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sayang sekali ya... padahal aku berencana dalam waktu dekat akan melamarmu, tapi ternyata besok-"

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan dilanjutkan! Jangan membuatku mendengarnya!" seruku.

"Gomen na."

"Kau mau mendengar impianku?" tanyanya.

"Impianku hanya sederhana saja, aku bisa membangun bahtera rumah tanggan denganmu, tapi sayang ya... tidak bisa terwujud," ucapnya lirih.

Pertahananku jebol, air mata berhasil keluar dari pelupuk mataku, kembali membanjiri pipiku. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku menangis terus-menerus, dan dia hanya membelai lembut rambutku.

Aku tak beranjak kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin di sini menemaninya hingga besok, biarkan aku melewati hari terakhir bersamanya sebelum keberadaannya lenyap dari dunia ini.

Dia mengumamkan kalimat dengan nada pelan, "Jika aku tak ada lagi, jangan bersedih! Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun, tanganku masih menggenggam tangannya. tangannya terasa dingin, kuperiksa denyut nadinya dan ternyata... dia sudah tidak bernyawa–yang dikatakan Unohana-taichou benar.

Air mataku kembali menetes, kulepas genggamanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela dia meninggal namun, ini adalah kuasa Tuhan.

Aku harap ke depannya, aku tidak menjadi gila karena kehilangan Gin, aku tidak akan kehilangan gairah hidup, aku akan tetap maju ke depan untuk menyongsong hidup.

"Selamat tinggal, Gin," gumamku.

* * *

Matahari masih dalam proses turun dari peraduannya, dibuktikan dengan langit yang diwarnai oleh warna jingga. Aku baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Gin. Di saat itu, orang-orang banyak menghiburku, mengucapkan kata-kata bela sungkawa. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar, menanggapinya.

Desir angin menerba wajahku, memberikan kesejukanan. Desir angin juga mulai menerbangkan rambutku. Aku menatap ke atas, menatap langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Matsumoto," taichou memanggilku.

Aku berbalik, dan menyapa taichou, "Selamat sore, taichou."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir –dia tak mengindahkan salamku.

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar, entah apa yang diartikan dalam senyumanku, 'baik-baik saja' atau 'tidak baik'. Bahkan aku yang mengukirkan senyuman juga tak tahu. Kehilangan Gin, telah membuat diriku seperti wadah tanpa isi.

"Huft...."

Aku menghempuskan nafas sebentar.

"Sekarang keberadaan Gin telah hilang dari dunia," kataku tiba-tiba.

"Keberadaannya memang hilang dari dunia, tapi jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka keberadaannya akan abadi di hatimu. Dia hidup sebagai jutaan kenangan yang terukir di hatimu. Keberadaannya benar-benar akan hilang jika kau melupakannya," kata-kata taichou tiba-tiba.

Aku terperangah. Bukan karena taichou keluar dari karakternya yang biasa, tapi karena kata-katanya. Aku merasa kata-kata taichou sedikit mirip dengan kata-kata yang pernah ku dengar.

"**Jika aku tak ada lagi, jangan bersedih! Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu."**

Ya... kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang Gin ucapkan, kata-kata terakhir Gin yang kudengar.

Aku benar-benar cengeng, air mataku kembali menetes.

"Di sinikan? Gin, akan selalu ada di sinikan?" tanyaku pada taichou sambil memegang dadaku.

"Ya. Dia akan selalu di hatimu," jawab taichou.

Aku menyeka air mataku, kutatap lurus jalan yang membentang di depanku, kulangkahkan kakiku, berjalan pulang.

Aku tak perlu sedih. Walaupun Gin telah tiada, tapi dia akan selamanya di hatiku, benar begitu 'kan Gin?

* * *

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku, tidak akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, tetap melanjutkan hidupku, walau aku dan Gin tak dapat bersama selamanya. Aku tidak akan bersedih, apalagi sampai melakukan bunuh diri, atau menjadi gila.

Kisah cintaku memang berakhir sedih, atau mungkin terlalu menyedihkan. Aku memang memiliki kisah cinta yang terlalu sedih untuk sebuah cerita. Tapi tak apa! Walaupun berakhir sedih, aku akan tetap maju ke depan, tetap melanjutkan hidupku. Dengan Gin yang selalu ada di hatiku, aku akan maju ke depan, menanti masa depan yang cerah, yang menantiku di ujung jalan sana.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Mungkin fic ini bisa dikatakan sebagai squel fic 'My Overflowing Feeling' :D

Kenapa milih pairing ini? Habisnya jalan kisah cinta mereka mirip pairing SasuSaku :D (maklum penggemar berat SasuSaku). Selain itu kisah cinta mereka itu benar-benar menyentuh TT_TT. Mudah-mudahan mereka dapat bersatu.

Dan, maaf fic ini alurnya gak karuan :(

Ok, gimana menurut kalian ficnya bagus atau tidak?

Silahkan katakan di review :)


End file.
